


Прочувствуй каждую секунду

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури едва помнил, как дышать, а Мурата хотел, чтобы он разговаривал, тогда как все его усилия уходили на то, чтобы не кончить тут же





	Прочувствуй каждую секунду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste Every Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135971) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



Юури пережил несколько шокирующих секунд обнаженности: задница в воздухе, руки сомкнуты вокруг подушки, а щеки горят от румянца. В голове упорно крутилось, что если это одна из шуточек Мураты, он прибьет, просто прибьет… Но потом Мурата позади него шевельнулся, погладил бедра – и обхватил пальцами его член. Юури громко застонал.  
Он буквально слышал, как Мурата усмехается. Самодовольный гад.  
– Нравится, Шибуя?  
При этом он продолжал двигать рукой – и одновременно ласкал и лизал ему поясницу. Юури вновь застонал.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – выдохнул он, и это было ложью только отчасти: потому что Мурата хотел, чтобы Юури разговаривал, тогда как тот мог думать только о руке Мураты на своем члене – и как бы тут же не кончить.  
Он услышал смешок Мураты.  
– Ну, Шибуя, уверен, что смогу сделать так, чтобы ты меня не возненавидел.  
Юури бы фыркнул на это заявление, но был слишком занят, толкаясь в кулак Мураты, пытаясь заставить того двигаться быстрее, сильнее – дрочка была хороша, но не вполне тем, чего он бы хотел.  
Но затем Мурата, редкий и законченный ублюдок, нагло называвшийся его лучшим другом, разжал пальцы, и Юури разочарованно застонал. А потом ладони Мураты легли на его ягодицы и развели их – и когда язык Мураты прошелся от начала расщелины до ануса, Юури выкрикнул что-то, что слышал только в раздевалках и за что его мама целый месяц заставила бы его мыть рот хлоркой.   
– Ого, – судя по тону, проняло даже Мурату, так что Юури покраснел, чувствуя дыхание Мураты около своего ануса, и немного заерзал. – Ого. Шибуя, я впечатлен, серьезно. Я знавал пиратов, у которых словарный запас был скромнее, чем у тебя.  
– Мурата! – выкрикнул он, сам точно не зная, о чем просит.  
К счастью, – или, может, наоборот, – Мурата только хихикнул, прежде чем дразнящее пройтись языком по заднице, вновь кружа языком вокруг отверстия. Юури задыхался, у него вырвался громкий стон, когда Мурата проник языком внутрь, толкаясь взад-вперед, отодвигаясь, чтобы обвести языком кружок мышцы и вновь войти внутрь.  
Юури был готов кончить в два счета, причем желание было острым чуть ли не до боли. Он еще раз застонал, пытаясь что-нибудь сказать, чтобы Мурата не держал его вечность в подвешенном состоянии, потому что ему жизненно необходимо толкаться во что-то членом, двигаться как-нибудь, а не только подаваться навстречу рту Мураты. И при этом был почти уверен, что на это уйдет уйма времени – потому что он не мог отвлечься от ощущений от рта Мураты, не мог не думать об этом… А потом вновь выматерился, когда Мурата немного отодвинулся и проник внутрь влажным от слюны пальцем – и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он кончил.  
Мурата дрочил себе сбоку, когда Юури ухитрился убедить свое тело в том, что оно все-таки не желе. Он легко и немного бездыханно улыбнулся, придвигаясь ближе, просовывая колено между ног Мураты.  
– А что случилось с «У меня уйма опыта»? – спросил он, чуть вздрагивая, когда Мурата касался его членом. Он оттолкнул руку Мураты и начал гладить его член сам – возможно, не так быстро, как нужно было, но Мурата позволил ему вести и только застонал ему в шею. Он был почти невыносимо громким, хотя, с учетом всех обстоятельств, назвать Мурату громким – это как обозвать птицу дурнознака «трескучей летающей крысой».  
– У меня уйма опыта, – заверил его Мурата голосом, в котором веселье мешалось с отчаянной страстью. – Четыре тысячи лет опыта и еще немножко. Но, м-м-м, именно в этом теле у меня опыта не так-то много. Сам понимаешь!..  
Юури сорванно засмеялся, потому что да, он понимал. И поскольку жестокость никогда не входила в список черт его характера, он увеличил скорость, и Мурата вновь шумно застонал ему в шею. И не прошло и минуты, как член Мураты дернулся, выплескивая семя меж пальцев Юури, сам Мурата, дрожа, шептал что-то ему в плечо, рвано дыша.  
Теперь Юури бы с огромным удовольствием вздремнул, а потом принял ванну – расстояние от кровати до ванны было совсем небольшим, но тут Мурата пошевелился и сел. Юури что-то вопросительно промычал, но, к его удивлению, тот не собирался вставать. Вместо этого он взял Юури за руку, поднес к губам и – в этот раз Юури матерился не вслух, но мысленно и так же бурно, как и в прошлый – открыл рот и слизал его сперму со своих пальцев, дочиста.  
Мурата усмехнулся, и какой-то частью мозга Юури отметил про себя, что попозже надо будет как следует отодрать его за такое неприкрытое самодовольство.  
– Шибуя, как насчет следующего урока?..  
И кто бы мог подумать! Внезапно выяснилось, что Юури не так уж и устал.


End file.
